Another Path
by PhantomReaper13DEZ
Summary: Allen isn't taken in by Cross and finds a living as a traveling performer before he meets the Earl again, being apart of the Noah Clan with innocence and lots of empathy is hard...to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own -man, but enjoy my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Small flakes of snow drifted down and stuck to the already soaked pavement creating a sight like thousands of diamonds shining. A small boy with fresh wounds both physical and emotional looked up at the clouded sky. With his back to a head stone...Mana's headstone...his fathers, he said to the deathly cold air "One day...one day I'll find a family and you'd never have to worry over me again...Mana I'll make it up!I'll fix my sins...I'm sorry s-so sorry!"

As the last of his tears dried up he left the cemetery unknowingly missing the man by a few minutes that could have changed his entire life to something else completely.

Days turned to weeks and enviably to years. Allen smiled and performed like always, earning his keep in the circus like everyone else. Life was bearable because the people were nice and his arm has yet to be discovered. Because of the curse mark lining the left side of his face his hair had slowly become a brilliant white/silver color depending on how the light caught it,Despite his young age of only being 13.

Then it hit him again the throbbing in his eye, most of the time he ignored it but it stayed persistent until he looked up to the terrible mummified creature attached to a kind looking guessed what that man was because of Mana's curse and grimaced at the thought of more _things_ like what he saw walking like always the gnawing curiosity almost drove him mad. Who,what,where,and why did that strange man go around making such twisted creatures and what do they do?

Then he did something he'd never done before, he followed it after the show and waited to approach it. It found him first. Right before it shot him he yelled "Wait! Can I talk to the strange man the errr creator...really big with a creepy big grin and a umbrella?"

Taken aback the Akuma made a direct line to another to notify the Earl of such a strange and outrageous request from a subhuman. Less than a minute later the Akuma heard its master say _**leave**_ and left without hesitation.

The Earl is called to do many things,most of which he finds a waste of time due to the Akumas limited intelligence. This was a first to be called through a Akuma by a unknown affiliate to either side,needless to say he was curious. He made an entrance by floating down from a door with his golem Lero the umbrella in his he thought to be a old man upon closer inspection turned out to be a young boy who looked at him with Earl's own curiosity grew exponentially.

Allen looked at the plump man in front of him and realized he was waiting for him to speak. With a clear voice he started, "you're the Earl...I...have a few questions if you don't mind."

 _Great not suspicious AT polite like Mana taught him to was not helping in this situation._ Thought Allen returning his attention back to the Earl. "Not at all though I must say I would prefer a more remote location to disclose any information." The man replied.

Allen accepted believing with his arm he would be fine and cautiously walked through a heart shaped door that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The room was grand and had a vibrant and wealthly looking color scheme. All the furniture in the room was delicately designed with a more simplistic and natural vibe to it. The center of the room held a dark stained desk and chairs in front of it, like work offices or at least if he remembered correctly...Allen could never be sure with his hazy memory. So they sat. The Earl raised his hand as if to say continue and Allen came out blunt and to the point, "Why do you turn people into monsters? How does that work? What do they do? What is your motive and what are you after?"

Looking the boy up and down again the Earl was taken aback, a new true third party or at least the start of one since clearly he wasn't with the Black Order and wasn't old enough to be with the original other third party. _Well this could get interesting and can work in my advantage._ The Earl thought as he said, "Young man before I disclose such info I'll have to ask you to at least tell me your name?"

"Name? Ah yes where did my manners go? I am Allen... Allen walker, you turned my dad into one those things with two bodies and I honestly wish you'd tell me why?" Replied Allen. Raising non-existing eyebrows the Earl decided to tell and try to sway the lad _if he remembered correctly had innocence, and he came to me and not the Black Order what an odd boy altogether._ He thought as he started.

 **Years later**

Looking around a small town to shop for the rest of the family, Allen and Tyki wandered aimlessly. Thinking back to the time he decided to join the Earl, Allen remembered with a smirk when right after he joined for dinner the others faces and the mixed emotions behind them. _How much has changed, now they treat me like one of them...two years and I've never regretted it._ Mussed Allen as Tyki was bargaining with the flower shop owner. He smiled and joined in the fight with his very disarming charm.

 **Meanwhile at the Black Order**

"Finders over the last few days have been going missing in a town called Petersburg, we have no idea why or how and before their communication ended they reported a suspicious rise in akuma attacks and a odd gentlemen presumed to be working under the Earl aiding in some of the attacks, that is why we are sending in so many exorcists to ensure less casualties and to hopefully get intel on what the Earl is questions?" Komui asked as his eyes wandered the large groups of Exorcists before him, including general Tiedoll.

Taking their pamphlets the exorcists nodded and went to get ready,and went on their way to the train. Anxiety filled the air, not knowing what they'd encounter while they discussed strategies.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo!~~ I'm still new to this and this is my first attempt at writing! Please be nice and review so i can improve!

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own -Man, but enjoy my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Petersburg**

Looking at the small town of Petersburg, one would right away guess it was a town born and thriving off of entertainment. Amidst all the fake jovial laughter Lavi and his comrades walked and were entranced at all the mesmerizing displays. Among them: Knife throwing, juggling, tightrope walking(above the streets!) and even artist's doing comedic work.

Allen watched as the exorcist's walked by and smiled, _Maybe today just got even better!_ he thought. Turning around and spotting his uncle still arguing yet again, with another vendor, Allen sighed and walked back. "Tykiiii~~~" complained Allen.

"Ah, shounen. What do you need?"asked Tyki. Pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one, taking a deep drag to cure his irritation,he finally looked up at Allen.

"I saw some exorcist's! Should we play with them?" Allen asked in a excited mock of a whisper.

Tyki just smiled his noah smile that was unnaturally big and had a sadistic gleam to it. Allen smirked to himself and thought _This is going to be fun!_

Fate had other ideas.

Lenalee looked around with a true smile on her face, enjoying the small time off while keeping an eye out on her mission. Performers of all kinds were everywhere and all the shops were different with many odd features about them. One such shop, the Dragon's Den was where she and her comrades met up, since earlier they split up to look around more(no one wanted to admit they got distracted and lost the group). Glancing at her party: Lavi, Bookman, Tiedoll, Marie, and Kanda. She noticed that it seemed that everyone had a nice time when they were about the town.

"What should we do now? I haven't seen anything strange around here, it's weird that Komui sent so many of us _and_ general tiedoll." Complained Lavi.

" Be quite baka usagi!" growled Kanda as he slurped some noodles into his mouth.

"yuuuu~" Lavi started to say but was kicked by a giant panda in the face and flew across the room.

"Stupid apprentice, we haven't asked the towns people yet and with the earl more active it's safer to travel in groups." Said Bookman(who turns out wasn't a giant panda).

As everyone else got into a heated debate Lavi noticed a young boy walk into the shop and the owner yelled catching everyone's attention. "ALLENNNNNN~~~! I haven't seen you in ages! How've ya been?"

"Great Martin! it has been awhile with my job hasn't it? Have any tables free?" Asked Allen with a huge cheery smile.

" I'm afraid not son." sighed Martin with a saddened face(the kids his best costumer).

"Hey you can dine with us if you wouldn't mind." Said Lavi as he walked over having eavesdropped.

"Sure!...Well if it's okay with your companions." Replied Allen.

The group of exorcists greeted Allen at their table in varying degrees of acceptance. Looking over them Allen was polite and always seemed to have a smile on his face even when Kanda insulted his hair and scar. He explained he was cursed which he noticed took some of the tension out of their shoulders. _Undoubtedly because only humans can be cursed_ gingerly thought Allen. When he ordered the entire group looked at him with shock and sweatdrops. Lenalee was the one who asked "A-Allen are you SURE you can eat ALL OF THAT!?"

"Yup! I'm starving! Me and my uncle went shopping all day for the family." exclaimed Allen as he thought of all the food he'd consume soon.

"Don't mind me asking but where's your uncle now?"Tiedoll asked while smiling.

"That's the thing dad came and said he should get off his lazy butt and find some-

He was cut off by the waitress coming over in a maid uniform smiling and practically throwing the plates on the table. "Have a good meal! Oh and it's nice to see you up and about again Allen."

For a moment everyone just stared at each other as Allen started blushing. "S-Sorry! I just know a lot of people in this town." _I come here a lot and if i remember correctly this is where me and the Earl met for the second time_ mused Allen. After that they all continued to eat and Marie asked if he'd show them around town to which he gladly accepted.

* * *

Ahhh, Setting up the story some more~~~ i'll add some of the manga/anime scenes but dislike only rewriting what everyone else has done.

The Earl dragged Tyki away if anyone was a bit confused :3

Should the waiter be Mimi? Lemme-Know!~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Some characters are oc in my style, I try to keep it similar but the story is different so they are to.**

 _ **Italics are thoughts!**_

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own -Man, but enjoy my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Petersburg**

Marie flopped down on his bed. This was surprisingly one of the most exhausting days of his life, all he did though was play tourist to a really bad tour guide who got lost himself many times in the large town. Even stranger was that there was absolutely no sign of akuma either. He hates thinking this but no akuma means something's decided to sleep but it felt off without his teammates in the same room.

Kanda looked around his room with irritation. _That moyashi is a noble!? This is too strange and he gives off a weird vibe like none i've ever seen, it's like Noah, Exorcist, and Akuma in one! Tch. Everyone has their own room so I'll have to wait._ With a huff and occasional Tch, Kanda finally went to bed.

Sigh~~~~Allen sat in a room in his special manor the Earl had made for him. He wanted to play with the Exorcists but it seemed that the Earl has other ideas. Remembering back to his conversation…

 **Flashback**

"Allen the Earl has sent orders for you." Mewed a voice.

"L-Lulubell what are you doing the Exorcists might see you!" Whispered Allen.

The black cat just placed a scroll like parchment on the ground and nodded. Allen pet her then Lulubell walked away, picking up the paper he began to read slipping it into his vest and turned around smiling, he was greeted by out of breath Exorcists and exasperated smiles. As he walked on with every step his disappointment grew until he remembered his manor that he prefers to live in at this town. Allen really does love the Earl and his crazy family but even HE needs a break from them and their Noah ways. Smirking he started running and shouting "I almost forgot there is this really awesome place that…."

 **End of Flashback**

With another sigh Allen jumped onto his bed when a thought occurred to him, _Just because i can't blow my cover doesn't mean i can't still mess with the exorcists!_ Excitedly he ran to the nearby desk and scribbled down notes and ideas(besides getting lost he also forgets things) until he woke up in the morning.

Looking down Allen only thought _Huh?_ staring at a blank piece of paper. What he wrote last night he found didn't actually disappear… it just ended up on his face. Sweat Dropping like crazy Allen continued to scrub his face which was already red but the ink he used on the paper was persistent. _Oh well even if the Earl told me not to waste magic it's an emergency!_ Allen thought even though he was only fooling himself and he knew it. Concentrating and with precise hand movements the marks were back on the paper where they belonged.

Everyone met in the lavish dining room for breakfast. Even Kanda's mouth watered at the delicious food set up, even though he'd never admit to it. To their surprise Allen their host had not yet come down, they used that to their advantage. It turns out the boy made all of them uncomfortable in one way or another but the way the townspeople treated him also prompted them to investigate further. They all sat down as they heard the door open with a whoosh and Allen strolled in.

Looking at the exorcists fidget in their seats made Allen smile. He acted energetic and innocent all through breakfast. He then offered to take them into town which led him Marie,Tiedoll and Bookman to a circus where Allen said always has unusual , Lavi and Kanda on the other hand left after saying they wanted to check something out and to ask the townspeople for rumors.

* * *

 **Thanks to Mana for helping me with the story and editing!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bleh sickness kills! Still trying to get this story worked on though!**_

 _ **Italics are thoughts!**_

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own -Man, but enjoy my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Petersburg**

It was a nice warm day with a small breeze every once and while and the smell of delicacies wafted in the air. They've been walking around the town for an hour or so and have learned many rumors and contradictions as to strange occurrences and their host Allen. Some spoke of demons on the prowl at night and others of how Allen was a clown or that his aristocratic father adopted him and helped save him from the 'devil's' curse. In the end, even Lavi had no idea as to what might actually be true, and so Lenalee and Kanda continued on the search while Lavi called Komui to tell him of the new developments.

Meanwhile, at the circus Allen laughed and shouted with the crowd while Marie and Bookman watched intently. Tiedoll, on the other hand was quickly drawing many things that grabbed his attention. It wasn't till right after the last act that something strange happened, shouts and cheers of "Allen!Allen!Allen!" rang throughout the tent.

Allen blushed but smiled and jumped onto stage as a pure white cloak seemingly appeared out of nowhere and a silver mask covered his face by the time he landed. The tent's atmosphere seemed to change as he smiled really big and spoke, "Who's ready for some fun!~~"

As the crowd shouted ooo's and aww's at the stunning performance, Bookmans eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything, Marie was stunned but wished he could see what he was hearing, and Tiedoll, well he smiled but was still in his own world. After the performance Allen showed them to the back of the circus into the gathering area. They all asked about rumors and several embarrassing situations for Allen and later they left with too many.

They all met back up at the fountain in the town's center. Smiling, Allen thought to himself of how lucky it was that he and the Earl found a way to hide his innocence from the exorcist's just a few weeks prior. He made a surprised face like he just remembered something and ran off yelling that he'd see them back at the manor. _Hmm they're so uptight around me I'll have to leave them for a bit to stew,it's best to stir the pot at the right time!_ He laughed as he ran to the other side of town.

Lavi was just as surprised as the rest of his teammates at Allen's sudden running off. When he regained his thought process he snapped his agape mouth shut with a audible click. They all looked at one another and he shrugged saying, "Might as well say what we got I guess."

Out of all the ridiculous rumors none sounded innocent related but did seem like a lot of akuma have been to this town. And their strange host, from what they could gather, was a street rat turned clown who was adopted by an aristocrat, who later died but left many distant relatives behind to help look after the boy. It was complicated and it didn't sound like the boy was visited by the Earl but it did explain the off mannerisms somewhere between how a noble and regular villager would sound. There was only one rumor which popped up that they questioned, 'The Devil's Curse'. It was clearly established earlier that he wasn't an akuma so what did the villagers mean and they said he was saved, this was way to confusing and left them thinking hard on what they learned.

Glancing to make sure he was in the clear Allen used the trick ,that once again, the Earl taught him, to control and communicate with the akuma. One appeared in front of him and he looked at the suffering soul, "Elena? Lovely name, I have a job for you."

Long ago when he was still new to joining the Earl he found out that talking to the souls of the akuma he could gain their ultimate loyalty even stronger than the Noah's command and that the more he did it the less the soul seemed to suffer. With his cursed eye it made his life a lot easier. The only disadvantage was that the akuma really would go to extreme lengths to please him, since he was the only one who could hear and cared about their existence… in a way, some where along the line they became like his lost children.

Inspecting the skin the akuma Elena wore it would be perfect for his plan. With a mad grin he speaks to the akuma, "It's about time that we GREET our guests don't you think?" And so the plan was set in motion.

* * *

 **Thanks to Mana for helping edit!**

 **I appreciate the comments and i do read them i just can't respond it just feels weird to.**

 **Sorry i know i kept dangling Allen's plan in your face but i decided to do the next chapter on it, i just wanted readers to have a little more input of how some of this works since Allen hasn't awakened as a Noah yet.**

 **Thanks for reading! =^.^=)/**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Italics are thoughts!**_

" _ **Are telepathic"**_

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own -Man, but enjoy my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Petersburg**

Screams...Screams everywhere erupted around her. Lenalee frantically looked about as her hearing slowly came back. _How did this happen!? Why are there so many!?_ They've been fighting for only a few minutes but it seemed like an eternity. Dust was scattered in the air since there is never a body left behind when a Akuma kills, creating an environment like thick mist almost impossible to see through. It had happened so suddenly, a massive swarm of akuma appeared and attacked killing many civilians instantly and catching all of the exorcist by surprise.

Bringing her dark boots down and taking out another Akuma Lenalee checked her friends to see if they were alright. She saw they all needed no assistance but took a moment to marvel at general Tiedoll's innocence taking out an outstanding number of akuma with each blow. Yet with every break in the cloud it seemed that it just filled back up. For the first time in a long time Lenalee felt hopelessness.

In the middle of a very new technique with her whirlwinds that increased their power and distance, she remembered something very important. A little shaken by not realizing sooner she shouted to Lavi who was the closest to her " Lavi! I'm going to find Allen! No one in this town is safe!"

Lavi only nodded and continued to fight, hoping Lenalee would be careful in this situation. He, as well as everyone else in the team, knew she was a very openly emotional person, but she always seemed to make the right decisions. Dodging and creating a fire stamp he cleared the area in front of Lenalee's path and around himself. _This could take awhile… but this is no normal convergence, is it the Noah?_

 _Everything is perfect! Killing the exorcists would be to nice, beside the Earl wanted them to find the heart for him. So I'll do the next best thing!~_ Thought Allen as a manic grin spread across his face.

Allen had went back to the manor and changed into something he didn't mind if it was destroyed while the akuma started their attack. He also found appropriate clothing for Elena who looked like a little girl of only about 6. They then left the house and looked for their 'guests'.

After wandering around some, they found the only girl exorcist running in the air looking around frantically. It seemed lady luck was on their side.

Allen and Elena dropped down into a nearby alley. Ripping and slicing some of their clothing and smearing dirt on their faces, they nodded. Elena began to cry, loud heart-wrenching sobs echoed throughout the abandoned street.

Sailing through the air, Lenalee stopped when she heard crying that clenched her heart and immediately found the source. Relief flooded her as she saw Allen with a little girl who was crying. They both looked scuffed up but they where alive.

Landing on a part of the street miraculously still intact she made her way over to the alley. "Allen? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked with a soft soothing voice.

"Le-Lenalee?" Allen questioned.

Allen and Elena uplifted their heads making direct eye contact with her. Feeling chills crawl up her spine, Lenalee ignored it. _Must be paranoid… now that I think of it I haven't been attacked for awhile._ Thought Lenalee as she smiled at them. "Let's go meet with the others, we'll be safer with them." She said holding her hand out.

Allen had Lenalee's hand and Elena had his in hers as they walked towards the sounds of battle. Thinking about this Allen frowned using his hair to hide it. _This won't do...good thing I saved the best level twos and the threes._

Soon they found the exorcist group sprawled out on the ground panting with exhaustion. As they argued about what to do while hiding, Elena interrupted them when she asked Allen, "What happened to mommy and daddy? Are the monsters gone yet?"

It felt like all their hearts skipped a beat, leaving sadness and knowing they'd have to tell her so she wouldn't fall prey to the Earl.

Kanda narrowed his eyes. Something seemed off about this and he got weird vibes from the two in front of him. He didn't sense akuma in the immediate vicinity but his guts told him to not trust them. One thing he learned over the time being an exorcist is that his sense's are rarely ever wrong.

Seeing a subtle shift in Kanda's stance, Marie only noticed it because of the years they've spent together. It seemed he also had his doubts about Allen and the kid. Not being able to place it with any reasonable doubt he never voiced his suspicions, but now that even Kanda seemed tense he is reconsidering. When the horde of akuma seemed to back off little by little and eventually scatter he grew worried it was now obvious that a Noah had something to do with this. Marie put a solemn look on his face as he watched for now.

One moment they were all standing there then the next everyone was blown through a wall and back into the street. At first they were surprised to be caught off guard but that quickly faded as their eyes landed on non other than the Noah of Dreams. "Hello Exorcists!~~~~~"she sang.

 _Well there goes subtlety… Stupid Road I'll have to let her in my plan now._ Allen thought while suppressing a sigh.

While he was thinking Road and the group of Exorcists started going at it. " _Hey what are you doing? Tyki asked me to come check on you."_ Allen heard in his mind _._

" _I have a plan that you could help with but it means I'll be away from home for some time."_ Allen replied.

Road smirked and continued " _Ha!Hahahaha! I see. I'll tell the family and we'll look forward to it!"_

" _You know I hate it when you read my mind road."_

" _Yup!...Ne, Allen just never forget if you ever need help any of us will be glad to help you."_

" _Don't go sentimental on me but yeah I get the 's no reason you need to worry."_ Allen ended the link and gave the silent command to the Akuma Elena.

The first thing they noticed was wrong was the sound of a young child's laughter turning from sweet and high-pitched to the warped shrill and distorted, it was that of a monster.

Looking towards the sound Lavi silently cursed as he watched Elena shed her skin showing her as a level 3. The akuma kept laughing while it turned to the side showing a horrified Allen. Instantly reading the area Lavi knew and by the looks of it so did the others, Allen was going to die.

Road laughed because the exorcists seemed to forget about her. She watched from a nearby rooftop with a door right behind her. "Such a flare for the dramatics Allen." She mused.

Lenalee closed her eyes waiting for the sound she knew too well...one that never came. In a flash of light and a explosion seemed to make all of them head back to reality where a very much alive and really freaked out Allen was looking at his arm like it was going to eat him. Which as they could see would be anyone's first reaction.

As the humongous claw returned to normal Allen looked at the group before him, them all smiled at him.

"Awww what a cute new exorcist!~" coed Road grabbing everyone's attention, " You're so cute I think I'll go and tell Millinie!~"

Allen gawked as she left through a door… in mid air. On the inside though he was doing a victory dance for he just successfully infiltrated the Black Order with little to no suspicion.

* * *

 **So yeah Mana helped edit(Thanks so much!) and gave me the idea of infiltration.**

 **In this let's say Allen can switch between his innocence stages**

 **His plan has to do with being an exorcist so tada!~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Italics are thoughts!**_

" _ **Are telepathic"**_

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own -Man, but enjoy my story!**

 **Sadly this is kinda a filler but read the end for reason why.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Flashback**

It has been a few weeks since Allen started to live with the Noah family. From what he got when he met them, they are all insane! But they didn't bat an eye at his arm so that's more of a start than he's ever gotten.

The Earl on the other hand amused him to no end. He wanted Allen's allegiance but he always tries too hard. Allen had told him as much when he clearly attempted at it when they met the second time. He had told the Earl "There's no reason to try to sway me, you have my powers or whatever you called it before. In return though of course I won't ask for much... I want to be apart of your family with ALL the perks and I want you to tell me everything about this 'Holy War' without leaving things out… it might be hard but try not to be biased."

That was how he started his shaky bond and interactions with the Noahs. Doing everything he could to seem harmless and innocent, they eventually started to drop their guard. Right now he had just learned that Road has a father named Sheril who was the biological brother to Tyki. _Woah. This family is more complicated than I thought._

Allen watched as the man now, dubbed as Sheril, cooed over Road and Tyki and he smiled. Walking up to Sheril, he tugged his sleeve. Sheril looked down and was surprised to see the newest member of the family looking up at him. His heart melted.

Gasping when Sheril passed out from massive nosebleed, Allen looked at the snickering Tyki and giggling Road. Smiling evilly on the inside Allen asked as Sheril was getting back up " Is DAD okay?"

Tyki spluttered, Road gasped and Sheril adopted him on the spot. That was how Allen added Kamelot to his name. _Allen Kamelot Walker… not the worst name I've ever heard._ He thought with a smile on his face.

 **End of Flashback**

 **Black Order Headquarters**

In front of Allen stood the most ominous tower he's ever seen. It screamed bad guys but he found it very ironic considering how the white city of the Ark looked. Not to mention who lived there.

He thanked God as his initial guess was wrong, he didn't have to climb the monstrous cliff face. By the time the group reached an office and sat down his mind was swirling. He would never remember the way to or back.

Allen waited, slightly disturbed with how the head Komui was woken up. Very,VERY patiently, he waited to be introduced and was lead away after the group gave their report. Lenalee, who turns out is Komui's sister, gave him a tour; Allen noticed though there was more to her story than he probably wanted to know.

After dinner, and many surprised and mildly horrified people later, Allen went back to meet Komui( of course with a guide though).

 _Never EVER again will I be comfortable in that mad man's presence!_ Allen screamed in his head. Komui had told him he'd help and take a look at his innocence, but it felt more like torture.

To make matters worse he was now told he was to meet Hevlaska. He remembered the Earl mentioned the strange being living under the order but he had said it was harmless. Even if innocence turned that accommodator into something else, it felt wrong to label them as an it even if it was closer to what they where now.

The way to Hevlaska was an elevator and interested him, Allen has never rode on one before and it was sure different from any he's heard of. One thing about riding it down into the bowels of the Order was that this place was a lot bigger than he originally thought.

Hevlaska was one of the most terrifying experiences of Allen's life. Like it was one thing to meet someone but an entirely different thing for them to pick you up… with whatever those where.

She was nice, he decided that he liked Hevlaska despite how she scared him so bad. Komui on the other hand lost all credibility and was officially considered completely insane.

Hevlaska checked his synchro rate and it was eighty three percent(right now anyway). Not bad and definitely not too good, that would've been bad considering him trying to be less the center of attention than he already was.

Laying on his bed in the room given, Allen smirked at the painting on the wall, it reminded him of Mana. Not only Mana it reminded him of when he saw the Earl's human form for the first time… _They could've been twins… but Mana is dead,Right?_ He thought. Shaking his head he had a lot of things to figure out by the morning and needed a decent nights sleep for.

The morning came and with it the horror of a Komurin.

* * *

 **Thanks Mana for editing!**

 **Synchro Rate can change so I take it the user can change it both up and down**

 **Also testing is coming and here so i won't be able to work on writing as much *sigh* but i'll be updating my stories one by one still just slower**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Italics are thoughts!**_

" _ **Are telepathic"**_

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own -Man, but enjoy my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Black Order**

The first thing Allen became aware of was the sound of explosions and frantic knocking at his bedroom door.

The second thing he noticed was screaming and running sounds all around shouting in a frenzy about something called a Komurin.

He got up and got ready choosing to ignore it all. Opening his door, what greeted his eyes was chaos. A giant machine was rampaging and chasing (as he quickly noted) exorcists. So he tried to walk away and sadly that was when his luck ran out.

As soon as the Komurin noticed another exorcist it got back to work , in other words back to 'saving' the exorcists. Allen squaked and ran like his life depended on it (really it did). It was just his luck that turning the corner he smacked face first into the girly samurai boy that was running from another Komurin!

They started to bicker and stopped when a robotic arm smashed the floor next to them, completely reminding them that a danger was still very much present.

So they ran and ran and ran, until Lenalee decided she was not going to wait to be helped and destroyed the Komurins who dared cross her path.

In no time the Order came to be like nothing happened at all (as long as you ignore the craters that is). Allen decided that everyone was crazy. More than even his family!

After a few days Allen remembered where everything was with the help of Timcampy. It was too easy and laughable that no one even so much as questioned his intentions just because he had innocence. _The fools! If there is brokers why not others that are on the Earl's side? You only become a fallen one if you betray humanity, that is easily dealt with if what you're doing is for humanity._

He was pulled out of his musings and back into reality by a very hard clipboard. Lenalee was smiling in a way that made shivers go down his spine. Turns out he spaced out and didn't hear all the blabbering coming out of her mouth, he apologized.

She had come to escort Allen to Komui's office to get his first mission. _SOO thrilling I can start my job as a weapon, WooOOooOo,_ Allen thought with venom. On the outside only an eye twitch happened and no one was none the wiser… baffling really.

Komui babbled about things and finally just handed a folder of information to him and said to read it . His partner, no doubt because he's a newbie, was supposed to be Kanda ( who was well on his way to becoming a general). He noted with some distaste the look of information inside was mostly speculation, no one bothered to test any of the theories, but then again they use the exorcists for the hard stuff. It honestly made him want to lose his last meal that the humans seemed so incompetent that they relied completely on their 'god's chosen ones'. _It seems like they're more cursed being apostles to earn such a horrible fate._

On the train (in first class he noted,) they both read the rest of the report. They were to complete this mission then meet up with more exorcists to go find a rogue general called Cross Marian. It seemed the illusive man causes trouble even to his supposed allies.

Allen watched the scenery move past and sighed, this was going to be a long mission.

They came to the small town that he didn't even bother to remember the name of and started the search for the innocence and weird phenomenon. Kanda went off on his own much to Allen's relief and stomped down the street. _Like a five year old._

This mission was about a weird phenomenon that causes the sky to cry blood. Sometimes innocence is creepy and Allen wonders if it wants to give the being's it's protecting heart attacks.

After asking about it and getting clues, he found an almost completely hidden cave at the base of a nearby mountain (that he really just noticed now).

Once inside, the soft dirt and glowing of the ceiling told Allen that he was in the right place. Sadly, it didn't mean that he could stop his search for now he was faced with what was quite accurately described as a labyrinth.

Sighing for the hundredth time, Allen straightened himself and after mentally preparing he entered the giant maze.

The maze itself was very beautifully crafted and was probably once the town's long lost pride. It now was crumbling apart slowly decaying away with time.

Holding a brand new lantern ( it seems the scientists have yet to make portable lights like the giant designed ones) Allen watched the scenes depicted on the walls as he explored further. It had been at least a good hour and a few minutes since the last turn. Every once and awhile he'd hear scuttles and find nothing there, he really just hoped it was his imagination.

 **Kanda**

Kanda was getting information about the village and anything weird when some passerby mentioned a white haired youth going into a dreaded cave. He knew what that meant and found out Allen has been in there for at least three hours. His alright mood plummeted thinking about that stupid beansprout and himself for believing he could leave the guy for a few hours without disaster striking.

To make matters worse the finder and Kanda (the finder finally found an exorcist! If only they'd remember to contact them!) stood outside the maze sweat-dropping. Kanda decided that the kid was absolutely out of his mind.

Being the smarter person for once, Kanda got supplies in case the maze was longer than thought of and entered it feeling trepidation.

* * *

 **Heyo! Still testing sigh~**

 **Thanks Mana for editing!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Italics are thoughts!**_

" _ **Are telepathic"**_

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own -Man, but enjoy my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Somewhere**

Okay maybe this wasn't Allen's best idea. He really didn't think this through at all, no supplies and the worst sense of direction made his stomach flop in his nervousness.

 _.LOST._ Was all he could think of at the moment and why he tripped down a steep incline rolling off the end of it to the bottom.

After Allen regained his breath he looked around with the surprisingly still intact lantern and gulped. A green glow from one of many separate corridors indicated the innocence but it was what else there was that froze his feet to the floor.

Blobs, or at least that's the closest things he could think of that resembled the creatures before him. Most were the green color of innocence, while the rest was discolored by the dirt. All of them had glowing symbols that looked suspiciously like the ones on the labyrinth's walls.

Even without eyes Allen could FEEL them looking at him. When they started to corner him he used his innocence to climb back up the wall. Looking back he screamed as they seamlessly rolled up the incline almost catching up to him.

 **Somewhere Else**

Well now Kanda was completely sure without a doubt that the newbie was lost in this confusing place. Sadly he couldn't blame the kid because the walls moved as you went, he learned that when the string the finder was using was cut and the way out was lost.

With one look they both took off running because a screaming exorcist is never a good sign.

What greeted them was something Kanda hoped to never see again. Lots of blobby things rolled around and Allen, well he was trying to get out of one. From the outside it looked like he was drowning which was weird since the creatures surely were not made of liquid.

Once he realized he was gawking Kanda immediately stopped and starting dicing the creatures apart. Mugen was happy to be slicing them up which in turn confused Kanda to no end.

With Allen free and gasping for air Kanda proceeded to yell at the idiot moyashi for being so stupid and even getting eaten in the first place. On the inside though he felt a shiver crawl up his spine and disgust curl around his gut, those things deeply disturbed him.

It had taken a considerable amount of time to get it, but the innocence was now safely in their possession. Although the mission was a success, it surely didn't feel like it. All three of them were covered in slime and dirt kept sticking to it, making even walking very uncomfortable.

It all would have been worth it if the innocence didn't disappear on the train while they slept…

 **Black Order Headquarters**

Komui rubbed his head, then he did it again. How on earth did two exorcists, one almost being a general even, lose an innocence on a train with a finder in the cart with them while they slept? No one has any idea. Kanda was so mad he stormed off muttering about horrible slimy missions and Allen was confused.

Sometimes, Komui hated his job with a fiery passion.

On the way back to his room Allen was greeted with many "welcome home"s from people he didn't recognize and the exorcists that crossed his path. After a lifetime of pretending to be way too cheerful and polite he made it.

He smirked at the clown painting in his room that really has grown on him. Did his routine and fell asleep in less than five minutes (he's always been able to fall asleep quickly).

In his dream, he was sure not to remember, a jumble of things that made no sense yet made the most sense in a weirdly fascinating way. Allen looked around and entertained himself until he felt a tug, someone was asking to enter. He let them in his dreamland.

Checkered doors appeared, this time he noted it was white and grey. Simultaneously both of the doors swung open and Road skipped out. She smiled and ran to give Allen a hug. After a moment he returned it.

"What's the matter Road?" Allen asked after a few.

"Millinie misses you! He cried but yelled at anyone that tried to comfort him. Now no one wants to play with me!" Road sniffed with a sad face.

Allen sighed exasperatedly, "He'll be fine Road, he needs to not worry so much… how many things did he knit for me?"

" At least three whole outfits of yarn, all in different design and colors too."

Allen smiled and patted her on the back. Then asked her "So what's the official reason you came to see me?"

She shook her head and smirked saying, "What? Can't a sister visit her siblings in their sleep?"

"Nope." He deadpanned.

"Okay," She pouted, "Honestly I came to check up on you, the Earl wouldn't do anything till he knew you were safe… and I was bored…"

Allen laughed and said, "Sure, I guess we can play."

The whole night he slept he played various games with Road and smiled in his sleep. He woke up to a mostly empty room with no one there.

It was a free day for him. Allen was not going to waste it, he went out into London and bought more clothes and things to decorate his room with. Then he met with Tyki to play poker and got many gifts from his family that made his day. He had Timcampy store everything and decided he should stop neglecting his other siblings and spent some time with all of them (he even went hat shopping with the Earl in human form!).

He and Skin traded candy, Lulu went ribbon hunting with him, Jasdevi played pranks throughout all of London, Road decided there needed to be more flowers, and he couldn't wait till the others awakened!

A weight weighed down his heart on the inside though, because he knew something they didn't, he wasn't really their brother. But he was as close as they will ever get to the one they lost...he'd make sure to keep that secret and try to remember that neither side of this war can ever be his real family...

* * *

 **Thanks Mana for editing!**

 **Man life's a happening!**

 **Now that Allen is more into the flow with things the story moves on!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Italics are thoughts!**_

" _ **Are telepathic"**_

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own, but enjoy my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Black Order Headquarters**

Singing a tune, Allen pulled all the stuff he got out of Timcampy's mouth. Yesterday was very productive and filled with tons of fun. He laughed when he came back and no one had noticed his absence, sadly they told him to never go into a town alone and that he is now, as Lavi put it, 'On the radar'.

Right after coincidentally, Allen was called along with Lenalee and Krory to Komui's office. Seems it was already time for another mission. _Or what they call a quest for aimlessly asking questions in hopes of POSSIBLE innocence,_ Allen mused while plopping down on the couch in front of Komui's desk.

It was ridiculous. Krory got lost on a train and Lenalee ran off in the middle of the battle, leaving Allen by himself and now he is utterly lost in a maze of a city.

Storm clouds were clearly moving in and the air had a tang of the scent of rain that Allen, although enjoys it; however does not enjoy the freezing weather and lack of personal items that he lost fighting the akuma. He mourns every item in that small suitcase.

It started as a drizzle and quickly became a downpour. After a few minutes a kind shopkeeper called Allen inside and out of the horrendous rainfall. Too bad he was already soaked to the bone and shivering.

The shopkeeper smiled and offered a room for the night that he certainly accepted.

After changing into a new clean set of clothes, the man he now knew to be Matius, had given him. Allen noticed how they fit him perfectly. It was a little awkward when Matius asked his name, telling him of his son Allen who had disappeared around 35 years ago. It made a chill creep up his spine.

 _Stranger things have happened I guess… Still the poor man probably hates that we have the same name._

That night when Allen went to bed, he had a feeling that big change in history itself was happening.

 **Hatters**

Allen found out Hatters was the name of the shop when he awakened and looked outside. The air was still moist making the windows have dew drops, the streets overflowing with murky water made for a dreary looking day. Of course, it was as perfect as an excuse to not find his comrades.

Adorning the lost sons clothes, Allen left the room to stop at the dining area where clearly more of the Hatters' stay for breakfast.

Matius noticed him and beckoned him to come sit next to him, "Everyone this is Allen, he was caught in the rain so do mind your manners please." Matius spoke warmly yet with authority.

All who were present at the table smiled and nodded welcoming Allen with open arms.

It was right when the meal was over when loud vibrations violently shook the whole entire house.

Allen sighed and said "Excuse me, that must be my lost companions."

Marius and his family looked concerned as to what could possibly make such noises and almost didn't let him go, until he said he was an Exorcist and it was his duty to protect them.

Surprisingly they already knew what his profession does, he made a note to check out why later.

 **Middle of Town**

When he neared the battle he hid behind a chimney on a nearby roof. The battle scene unfolded before him. It seems Lenalee and Krory found each other and were engaged in combat with multiple level threes that seemed to have abilities that gave them a disadvantage.

Allen caught himself from sighing yet again because, really, he needed to stop sounding like his life was so morbid!

Temptation coiled around his mind as he considered just leaving and not getting involved. _But that would raise suspicion if they talked to the Hatter family and I never showed up._ He almost berated himself about it, almost. It just wasn't worth the effort.

If he was going to do it, Allen was gonna make sure to give a very entertaining show. He cackled as he made a plan and rubbed his hands together like a villain in children's stories.

Neither side ever saw it coming… Nor does anyone who witnessed it speak of it.

It took awhile but during the fight Allen ran off back to the Hatter shop. Matius and his family looked relieved that he came back.

Smiling, he assured them that the reason of the explosions was taken care of. Then he asked the gnawing question that really was the only reason he came back.

"Matius um… can I ask you a question before I'm forced to leave?" Allen inquired scratching his head nervously.

"Of course! We don't bite, ask away!" replied Matius.

"Umm… how did you know about exorcists if you don't mind me asking?" Questioned Allen.

"My wife was a finder when she was young like yourself, when my son went missing she went to go searching for him. Sadly we never did find him and she passed away a few years ago." Matius answered.

While it saddened him, Allen wasn't sure Matius was telling the truth, the question is how did he know or STILL know about the Order. The Black Order is a very secretive thing, only a few wealthy supporters know about it and the occasional unlucky person. The Earl and all the Noah's made sure he knew to keep his mouth shut because the humans running the organization have done horrible things to they're own in the past.

Allen gave Matius THE LOOK. Matius put a finger up and shooshed him. It became apparent why when both Lenalee and Krory popped up next to him.

They spoke and surprisingly it was Krory who decided they'd stay with the Hatters that night. Lenalee was too worn out to argue about it and took the hospitality. It worked out well, now Allen could figure out what Matius was trying to hide.

It was when everyone went to their own rooms (the shop was way bigger than it looked on the outside!) that Marentte, Matius's daughter discreetly asked Allen to come speak with the family in private.

To be completely honest, Allen wasn't looking forward to this talk. If this somehow, even just a little bit, puts any doubt on really anyone's mind it could ruin everything he has been trying to do! He took the innocence from Kanda on the train and hid it away in a place no one could find it so neither side could use or destroy it.

This conversation was scary, it could decide his entire future.

* * *

 **DANG! My summer has been great! Sorry for not posting! I'm going to post this story and my works on Ao3 soon but it's recently come to my attention that some parts of the story might have been cut out! So i'll be fixing any errors I come across.**

 **Again, Thank you so much for editing Mana!**


End file.
